The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to user equipment (UE) silencing based on clear channel assessment (CCA) in shared or unlicensed spectrum.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as UEs.
In some cases, wireless devices may communicate critical or latency sensitive information in a shared radio frequency (RF) spectrum band. However, communications in a shared band may be subject to contention based access procedures that prevent a device from accessing a channel. This may result in disruptions to critical signaling between wireless devices, such as control signaling.